The Games We Play: Ryelsi Style
by zefron-mad
Summary: This is in reply to the challenge 'The Games We Play'. 6 oneshots. Title says it all.Ryan and Kelsi!


The Games We Play: Rysi/Ryelsi Style – Truth or Dare

Since the basketball team and the braniacs had joined with the drama club, Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor and Kelsi had many sleepovers – the majority of them being at the Evans mansion. This week the gang had decided that their weekly sleepover would be at Gabriella's house.

"So it's settled? Gabi's at six. Okay?" Everyone nodded in agreement. They had just finished their lunch and we're now making the final arrangements for their party.

There was really no need for them to discuss who would bring what. It was always the same. Troy always brought the film. Gabriella always brought the music. Ryan and Sharpay always brought the alcohol. Chad always brought the food. Taylor always brought the ideas for a game, and Kelsi would always bring her music and they'd all have a sing-along.

The bell rang and the gang split up and went to their classes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------HSM----------------------------------------------------------------

The clock on Gabriella's wall struck six and no sooner than five seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Gabriella got off the couch and walked to the door and opened it. It was Troy, Chad and Taylor.

"Hi," Troy managed to say before Gabriella gave him a peck on the lips. She gave Taylor and Chad a hug before escorting them to the sitting room. Ryan had told Gabriella that Sharpay, Kelsi and him might be a little late because of rehearsals and such. The other four had set up the living room ready to watch the film and as soon as they finished there was another knock at the door. Gabriella jumped up and sprung over to the door, Troy closely following her. Troy opened the door and Sharpay rushed past them. She was heavily made up and had Ryan attached to her arm.

"Hey," she yelled, making the rest of the group jump.

"Hi," Troy replied reluctantly, and pulled her into a quick hug. "Kels, my playmaker," he shrieked (almost as loud as Sharpay had) and gave her a hug too.

"Hey! Where's my hug?" Ryan asked. Troy immediately gave him a hug and a pat on the back. "What film did you bring?"

"The Adventures of Food boy! Classic!"

"Love it," Sharpay squealed and took the DVD case from Chad's hands. "That guy playing Food Boy is hot." All the girls sighed. Troy, Chad and Ryan mimicked them. Ryan began,

"Oh... He's so gorgeous!" Chad laughed and high-fived Ryan.

"He's like the hottie super bomb!"

"He's mine!" The three boys laughed and high-fived each other.

"Typical lunkhead basketball players and the drama geek," Taylor smiled as her girls smiled too and walked over to stand next to her for support. They all laughed and was about to watch the movie when, from out of nowhere, Sharpay hit Ryan with a pillow. The pillow fight ended soon enough, with Troy picking up Gabriella, Chad doing the same to Taylor and Ryan holding back Kelsi and Sharpay.

"Boy's win," the three victors gloated.

After about twenty minutes, they all settled in front of the TV to watch the film. Troy passed the popcorn down the row of them and Ryan poured out the alcohol for the girls and then to Troy and Chad, serving himself last. Time passed and one by one all of them fell asleep, leaving Ryan the only one awake.

"I am the defender of the universe," the TV bellowed out. Ryan laughed and took another sip of his vodka and coke. The end credits started to play and Ryan sang along to the song playing. It was then that he realised that everyone had feel asleep. He nudged Sharpay, who was resting her head on his lap. Sharpay nudged Kelsi, who nudged Taylor, who nudged Gabriella, who nudged Troy, who slapped Chad.

"What?!" Chad yelled and rubbed his arm.

"Dude, the movies over," Troy chimed in.

"Oh!" The whole group laughed and sat on the floor in a circle, while Ryan refilled their drinks. Gabriella picked up her stacks of CDs and placed them in the middle of the circle. They all grabbed one and examined the songs on the back.

"This one," Sharpay shouted. They always let Sharpay make the final decision on the music – she was, after all, the Drama Queen of East High. Gabriella took it from Sharpay and placed the CD into the CD player. Low bass beats roared out the speakers and they al got up and began dancing. Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor danced in their couples while Ryan found himself dancing with two girls. Kelsi accidentally brushed Ryan's arm. She blushed and sadly, sat down on the couch. Ryan walked over to her.

"Kels, it's cool. Come and dance. Everyone already knows you have this 'thing for me'." He helped her up and pulled her on up and led her to the place where everyone else was dancing. Kelsi wasn't half the shy girl she was before. She took Ryan's hand and her dancing started to get more 'feverish'. Ryan was amazed and quickly decided that he'd join her with some hot dance moves of his own. They then started a conga line which ended up with them all collapsed on the floor, laughing their heads off.

"Time for my game," Taylor spoke up, once the laughing had died down that was. "Now, tonight's game is…" She let a moment of silence take over the room before she resumed talking again. "Truth or Dare!" They all cheered, except Taylor who just smiled to herself. "I'll start. Troy, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Taylor whispered with the others before asking him,

"Have you ever regretted being with Gabs?"

"Honestly… Never! She's the only girl for me!" Gabriella smiled at Troy and scooted a little closer to him to give him a quick kiss. "That all I get?" he joked. Gabriella playfully slapped him on the knee and whispered into his ear,

"Later, Wildcat." Troy laughed and let out a husky moan.

"Truth or dare?" Troy asked an unexpecting Sharpay.

"Oh. Umm… I pick dare!" The guys all moved to huddle around Troy but he stopped them.

"I got it. Sharpay, your dare is to kiss Ryan, as passionately as you can!"

"What?!" she yelled. "No! That's so wrong! We're brother and sister!"

"Who cares? He's drunk! He won't remember anything!" Sharpay closed her eyes for a second and scooted next to Ryan. She turned his head to face hers and let her lips touch his. "Tongues," Troy shouted. Sharpay was about to protest but Ryan took Sharpay's face in his hands. She got lost in the moment and tangled her hands in his hair, slipping her tongue out her mouth and into Ryan's. They had a quick battle of 'tonsil tennis' and Ryan pulled away. When they had finished and after the laughter died down and Sharpay's cheeks had returned to a normal colour, she spoke up,

"Chad…truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay… Why are you attracted to Taylor?"

"Because she has a cute butt!" He raised a hand to high-five Troy but Troy just tutted with disgust.

"Dude," he began, "It's all good if a girl has a nice ass, but you got to treat her with a little respect. What about how clever Tay is? Or how sweet she is? That's what attracted me to Gabriella – the fact she's so smart!"

"Fine. My turn! Kelsi, truth or dare?"

"Truth… I guess."

"Do you fancy Ryan?"

"Well… Umm... You see... I… Yes…Yes," she sighed and covered her face with her hands. The whole group looked at Ryan, who just laughed and said in a throaty tone,

"Cool!" Kelsi took her hands away from her face and forced a smile.

"Gabs, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Between Ryan and Chad, who would you most like to hook up with at a party? Why?"

"Ryan, because he's so gentle with girls and I know that he wouldn't disrespect me." Ryan smiled and due to his drunkenness shouted,

"I'm good with girls!"

"Ryan… truth… or dare?" Gabriella said, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Kelsi and remove her jacket for her."

"Okay!" He got up and helped Kelsi up too. He held her close and breathed on her neck. He slowly pushed the coat off her shoulders and gently pulled it down her arms until it ended up on the floor. He then pushed his lips gently on to hers and their tongues began sliding in and out of each others mouths. Just when Kelsi was about to lift Ryan's shirt up, Troy cleared his throat. "Way to ruin a mood," he moaned. He sat back down and gave Kelsi her jacket. "Tay, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever hooked up with Chad?"

"Yes. Once." The gang smiled at them and then after awkward silence, laughed. Gabriella pressed play on the remote and a slow song came on. Troy and Gabriella were the first to get up, then Taylor and Chad. Kelsi walked over to Ryan and spoke,

"Ryan, will you?" she asked, holding out a hand. He took it and walked to the centre of the dance floor.


End file.
